Rebel, Criminal, Hero
by ParisAmy
Summary: Jack was every girls fairytale. Sawyer was every girls fantasy. Jack was a keeper. Sawyer was a fun weekend. Kate had to chose. Jack or Sawyer. Rebel or Hero. OneShot.


Rebel, Criminal, Hero

Kate had to chose. Jack or Sawyer. Rebel or Hero.

Kate was a criminal, she deserved Sawyer. Didn't she?

Rebel- Someone who fights authority.

Criminal- Someone guilty of crime or serious offence.

Hero- A man distinguished by exceptional courage, nobility and strength.

Jack was every girls fairytale. Sawyer was every girls fantasy. Jack was a keeper. Sawyer was a fun weekend. Everyone needed a fun weekend, but in reality are they that fun? Are they 'the one'? Most girls want to find the man to spend the rest of their life with, get married, have children, get lost in that world. Jack was the key to that door. But once you turn that key, open that door, see that world, is it what you expected? Is that world a happy one?

Kate couldn't help think that all Jack wanted to do was fix her. Make her something she wasn't. Whereas Sawyer accepted her for who she was. But she still found herself following Jack, into the jungle, on missions that was dangerous, but he would never change her. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him. The world found something Jack couldn't fix. Kate. But it was always their in the back of her mind. That question that plagued her. Was she good enough?

Sawyer was arrogant and cocky. Yet she still found herself being able to relax in his company. There was no need to ease herself in, she immediately felt simplicity with him. He was the island outcast but so was she. If people knew from the start, that she was wearing those handcuffs, would she have been treated differently, than the way she was now? Sawyer annoyed her though, sarcastic comments, nicknames, he was completely floored. But so was she. However hard she wanted to deny it. She couldn't. They were the same. They fitted together like a puzzle.

Jack was kind and understanding. Jack listened. He would be able to take care of her. Love her like she deserved to be loved. But was Jack the guy that everyone thought? Was he the hero he was portrayed as? After all a hero is no better than an ordinary man. He is just braver for five minutes longer. Sawyer may have his dark secrets, but she knows about them. What are Jack's secrets? Nobody in life hasn't got any, it isn't possible. Is it?

But then their was her feelings, and that's what truly mattered. She was a criminal. She didn't deserve a law abiding doctor. Did she? Should she put the value of herself down because of her criminal status? Is that why she thought she loved Sawyer? Or does she love Sawyer?

But love was blind. Love make's you do foolish things. But theirs two types of love. Platonic love. The love for someone when you care for them. The friendly hug after a hard day. That kiss on the cheek that doesn't mean anything. That close friendship. Then theirs unconditional love. Its when you have an argument about something with that person and you realize that it doesn't bother you because the love you have for him or her overcomes everything. Its when you'd do anything for them. You'd die for them. No matter what that person tells you, you don't care, because you love them. Sawyer doesn't care she's a criminal. Sawyer doesn't care what type of life she's had, because he's had it too.

Kate's felt this type of love before and maybe at the time she didn't notice it. 

"_Don't you let go! Don't you think about it, Sawyer, you fight! No! Sawyer, NO!!…No, NO!! Sawyer, PLEASE! You get your hands off of him!… Please!! I'll do anything you want!"_

He was the wrong man to love. She knew that deep down. But her mother had once told her. 'You cant help who you love'

She'd begged for his life, she would said she would do anything. She meant it. Was these the actions of platonic love? Was this just a friend who she was willing to give her life for? She didn't think so, her actions was that of unconditional love.

The forest was calm, as she looked up to the sky, the trees were blowing slightly with the wind. There branches hitting one and other, making a few leaves fall. The sound of footsteps coming up behind her didn't make her turn. She just stood their, as if she was glued to the spot. The sound of the voice didn't make her flinch or feel nervous but at ease.

"Freckles?" Sawyer slowly drawled, she smiled at the nickname that had grown on her. Turning slowly so she was face to face with him, she smiled again, his blue eyes glistened in the sun and her freckles danced on her face.

"I love you"

**-------------------**

If you liked this please review and check out my other (and first) one-shot False Identity. Another one-shot coming soon. It will be Jate and will be called 'I'm Thankful For...'


End file.
